The Sparklers
by Nederlands
Summary: BASED ON EQUESTRIA GIRLS: RAINBOW ROCKS. High school fever has kicked in, and Muffy is feeling fine. But three girls called "The Sparklers" destroy friendships and gain popularity. Can Muffy and her friends stop the madness?
1. BATTLE!

_WARNING: There's some mild swearing. That's why it's T._

**Theme: Battle of the Bands**

School started normally for the teens at Lakewood, since they had just come back from spring break. "Ugh, D.W.'s coming here next year." said Arthur as he motioned to the lunch table with his friends. Everything was fine until the doors banged open.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Y__ou didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

The lunchroom came to a silent halt, and every eye went on to the three girls.

_We heard you want to get together_

_We heard you want to rock the school_

_We thought of something that is better_

_Something that changes all the rules_

_Why pretend we're all the same_

_When some of us shine brighter?_

"This is getting a little too odd. There's something suspicious about them." said Sue Ellen. She was right. The girls were in rock attire, and they had red gem necklaces which glowed. Her cronies started jumping onto the tables and luring the students under their chops.

_Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

As the girls were in the middle of singing, the group left the cafeteria and ate somewhere else.

After lunch, they started noticing things. The other students were fighting and weren't getting along like they were a few hours ago. Instead, everyone started screaming at each other, accusing everyone for doing simple tasks a tad bit wrong. "I'm worried those girls did it." said Francine, but then a girl yelled "THEIR THE SPARKLERS, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" as the girl threw a poster at them.

"What a douche." said Sue Ellen as she took the paper and started reading it:

* * *

><p>BATTLE OF THE BANDS:<p>

Next Week 7:00 EST


	2. Ideas

"So let me get this straight, these hooligans are flirting with the kids and now they're ruling the school?!" Brain sneered as his friends explained the story. Of course it sounded like stories Fern would whop up in a short time for an excuse (like the time she proved that stories of fiction weren't bland with the giant worm story) to let him do their homework.

"We are **not **lying! Your just some pothead!" said Sue Ellen as she left and slammed the door behind her. Sue Ellen always tried to tell him, but he never listened, it was possibly a crush. "My god, why the hell does Sue have to over-react?!" said Brain. It wasn't two minutes later when she came upstairs, panicking. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Francine as she covered her mouth.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-saw someo-o-o-o-me one, wel-" Sue Ellen fell on the floor, crying and panicking about something. It wasn;t until later when they found out that one of the Sparklers hit Sue Ellen. Around the next day, school was more trouble than yesterday. Violence erupted, and it couldn't be stopped, and about ten people signed up for the Battle of the Bands.

"I think the best way to beat them is to sign up. There are 2 spaces left." said Fern. Everyone stared at her and later agreed, since it was about bringing peace back.

(I promise that Ch.3 will be longer.)


	3. Sexy Pick-up Lines You Shouldn't Use!

**NOTE: Instead of a battle of the bands now, I'm making it a sort-of prom thing. And this is where the T rating goes in hand.**

It had been a week since the incident, but things didn't get any better. In fact, it got worse. Sue Ellen had stitches on her eyebrow area and she wouldn't get them removed until 6 weeks, and the group had to become a band for one night. "Being a band isn't my thing anymore, I don't play piano as much as I use to." said Arthur as he put the music on the piano and started to touch a key."

"Well, they switched it into a prom! I of course win!" said Muffy as she sashayed to the mirror. Everyone hated when she did that.

"Can you really stop sashaying like that?!" said Francine, "It's super annoying!"

"WELL THAN IGNORE IT!" Muffy screamed. If Muffy yelled, than that meant you went a little too far. After a while of calming down and thinking, everyone concluded that everyone would at least contribute one thing to the final project, and make sure Muffy won and everything would get back to normal and yadda yadda yadda... The next day, one of the Sparklers approached Arthur, whom was walking with Francine and Muffy.

"You know what would make your face look better?" said the Sparkler, whom was the Asian guitarist, Tricia Wong.

"What?" said Arthur in a questionable tone.

"My legs wrapped around it." she said, kissing Arthur on the cheek and walking away.

"That was just disgusting." said Francine. And they walked away, not saying a word about what just happened.


End file.
